Sequel To So This Is It: We Meet Again
by Megzzerr
Summary: Danni was finally moving on from Jeff with Evan. But she finds out Jeff showed up on TNA during the new Monday Night Wars. She's heartbroken and furious and realises her feelings for him never left. But is she ready to face him when he finds her? Jeff/Oc


**_Hey guys! So here i am again back with another story. Please If you haven't already you may want to read the Prequel of this story so you know what's going on. Heres the link! .net/s/5328913/1/So_This_Is_It . This Is A Jeff/Oc Story. Its based on Jeff going to TNA and his Poem dream man._**

**_Disclaimer-I Own the OC Danni, I do NOT own Jeff Hardy, All characters other than Danni are owned by themselves, TNA & WWE. Also Jeff Hardy Wrote the Poem "Dream Man" I just based my story around it. _**

**_This Is A Sequel to So This Is It. Please Revie and Enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking News: Jeff Hardy Set For IMPACT! Tonight!**

According to a source, the word backstage is that Jeff Hardy is now backstage at the TNA Impact Zone in Orlando, Fla.

According to one source, Hardy will be wrestling in the Steel Asylum match tonight.

**Jeff Hardy-TNA Update - Will Appear - Not Wrestling**

Just to clarify, Jeff Hardy is not expected to wrestle on tonight's TNA Impact.

The word backstage is that he will appear on camera after the X Division steel asylum match that will open the show.

**Jeff Hardy Appears On IMPACT!, Reportedly Re-signs With TNA Wrestling**

Jeff Hardy's TNA IMPACT! appearance was not a one-and-out for the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

While terms have not been disclosed, the belief is that Hardy has signed with TNA and will make future appearances for the company.

Hardy had a previous stint with TNA in the time prior to his most recent–and most successful–run with WWE .

**DANNI POV**

I held my Blackberry tightly after reading the first two rumours, my heart almost coming out through my chest with worry. But after reading the third headline on some wrestling site, I dropped the phone and fell to the floor. I put my back against my locker room wall, still trying to figure out why, why did he do it? Why did he sign with TNA? It had only been two days since he was rumoured to be coming back to WWE in time for Wrestlemania 26 to face off against CM Punk, but now that looked highly unlikely. All the guys in the arena were talking about it and I had heard enough of the "might's" and "maybes". Tonight of all nights he chooses to show up on TNA, the start of the Monday Night Wars, well then again it was Jeff, he always had to show up with a bang. I wanted to see if it was true and turn on my monitor to see him on the show, but Vince said if someone was caught watching TNA tonight, we'll be punished and that wasn't a risk I was taking. Knowing Vince, he would fire us on the spot if we watched. Plus with Bret Hart being in the house tonight, he wasn't in a good mood and was shouting and yelling his ass off all day. Everyone decided to stay away from him, he and Bret had a lot to discuss and no one wanted any part of it. It had been five months since Jeff had left WWE but I still thought about him everyday. I wish I didn't but I couldn't lie, I thought about him a lot more than I should, hell I was even with Evan now, the night Jeff left he took me out and we had a few more dates after that before he asked me out, Jeff had told me to move on and Evan was the cutest guy I had ever met, he was sweet, funny and extremely hot, but there was something missing.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, I needed to stand up, I needed to get up off the floor, I had done it too much five months ago. I had Evan now, I didn't need Jeff, but need and want are two different things..

I stayed on the ground, trying to get the energy to wipe my face clean. I heard my locker room door open to find Melina standing there, when she saw me crying she ran over.

"Danni sweetheart I'm so sorry, I just heard all the guys talking about Jeff, Vince is pissed, so is Matt, he had no idea." She said hugging me.

"I just cant believe he would do it Mel, he only left five months ago." I said as she tightened her hug.

"I know sweetie, I know." She said sitting beside me.

I looked at her as she sat with me, and I smiled. "Mel, come on you're injured, you cant be sitting like this." I said helping her get up, she had only torn her ACL this week, she shouldn't have even been at the arena tonight, but being a friend of Bret she thought it best to show up. She laughed, " I don't care once you're ok." She said putting an arm around me.

"I'll be ok Mel, I'm just being emotional, besides I have Evan now." I said smiling hopelessly. She gave me a look.

"Dan, I know how you feel about Jeff, it's ok to be upset."

"No it's not Melina, it's not ok to be upset, he's not my boyfriend, I have a boyfriend and he's amazing, and it's not fair to have these feelings for someone else." I admitted, I felt terrible for thinking about Jeff when I have Evan.

"Dan, I know you have Evan, but you gotta remember Jeff is only gone five months, feelings don't just fly out the window, you've been doing so well trying to get over him. Listen I'll tell you what, after your match you and I will go see an action movie with really hot guys in it and then we'll stay at my hotel for a girly night with Kelly, Eve and Gail?" She offered. I smiled.

"That sounds perfect Mel." I said grinning.

"It's a date then!" She said and we finally stood up and then I hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you when you get your surgery done?" I asked.

"Oh I know! You can kick Maryse's little ass all the way from Dayton Ohio to Paris France."

I laughed. "That's a promise babe!"

"Well I gotta go get ready for my match, and I need to go find Evan to tell him I'm hanging with the girls tonight. So I'll come find you after I beat Jillian ok?" I said and Melina nodded.

As I walked through the arena I passed several WWE stars including Matt Hardy, I picked up my pace as I walked by him, last I knew he still thinks I'm talking to Jeff from time to time, truth is I think we exchanged 2 texts in the passed five months. I didn't know if he would ask did I know about Jeff, he knew we were close but then again Jeff never told me anything or told Matt anything just his precious little Beth Britt. I found Evan's locker and walked in. He smiled as soon as he saw me and picked me up in his arms.

"Hey Danni." He said grinning as he left me down.

"Hey baby." I said as he buckled his belt on his jeans, his tanned body showing along with his chiselled abs as he wasn't wearing a top.

"You ok?" He asked as I looked at his body, damn that man made me hot, yeah yeah I know, you're all saying wait didn't you just say you had feelings for Jeff? Well yes I did, but I'm getting over him and I mean there's obviously a reason I'm with Evan, he's sweet and hot.

"I'm fine, I just came to check on you before I get ready for my match, you took a lot of bumps during your match." I said rubbing his head.

"Well I was wrestling the WWE Champion, I had to make him look good."

"Evan the only one who looked good out there was you." I said wrapping my arms around him. I was getting hot and I wanted him but I needed to get ready for a match.

"My shoulders are a little sore." He said grinning. I smiled at him. "Want me to help?" I asked and he nodded. I walked slowly behind him and began massaging his shoulders..

"Mmmmm that feels good." He said putting his head back.

"It's supposed to." I said smiling. Minutes later he swung around and held me by the waist, guiding me to the wall so my back was against it. I could feel his growing member in his pants, almost calling for me to release it from its tight hold. I was trapped between him and the wall now, the wall making me cold, but Evan making me hot. He started kissing my neck.

"Evan stop." I whispered.

"Do you really want me to stop." He said sliding his hands up t-shirt. I moaned and arched my back at his sudden touch.

I breathed heavily. "No."

"Good girl." Evan said unzipping my pants. I bit my lip as his hand went into my underwear. "Oh Evan." I whispered trying to catch my breath. "You like that?" He said into my ear. "Mmmm yeah." I grabbed his belt and threw it onto the ground. Suddenly he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I've been waiting to do this all day long." He said before sliding his tongue into my mouth.

Before it got any further there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Danni you in there." The stage agent shouted.

"Yeah!" I shouted back as Evan continued working on my neck.

"You and Jillian are on in fifteen, be at the curtain in ten!" He said as I unravelled myself from him.

"Well sorry to cut this short baby but that means I've gotta get ready." I said before he let me down.

"Well we can finish what I started later." He said smirking. I gave him a guilty look.

"What? What's wrong Danni?" He questioned.

"Um, well the thing is, Melina asked me if I'd go out with her tonight and a few of the other girls too, you know have a girls night out, then go to the hotel and watch some flicks." I said, if only he knew Melina was doing this for me, to take my mind off of Jeff.

"You're going out with the girls? Well that's cool, I mean you haven't went out in a while, so you should go out with your friends, I don't want them to think I'm holding ya hostage!" Evan said putting his arms around me, I hated how he was so good, so caring. It hurt so much more that he was so kind and caring. I hated thinking about Jeff when I had Evan. But that's me, complicated as hell. I suddenly wondered to myself, does Jeff ever think about me? Did he think about how I would feel, when he showed up on TNA tonight? No… of course he didn't. Cause he had Beth Britt, the supposed love of his life, I didn't know if that was true or not, Jeff could have been feeding me lies, and because I was stupidly in love with him, I would believe him.

I couldn't help how I felt about him, how I do feel about him. He was Jeff Hardy, the man of my dreams, he picked me up when I fell down. It was me who made him smile, me who kept him sane when we were on the road, me who he made love to after winning his first WWE Championship, and again when he won the World Heavyweight. Guilt went through me like a thousand knives as I admitted all this to myself, he wasn't mine and I had to remember, he had already said he couldn't leave Beth, so I needed to forget about what we had because we would never get it back, he had Beth, I had Evan and that was the way it should be.

***2 WEEKS LATER* DANNI POV**

I sighed with tiredness in my hotel room, putting on my make-up I pondered as to why I was even going out tonight. The WWE crew was in Miami Florida tonight, and Staind was playing a charity show in a club, so we all decided to go out and represent. I wouldn't go if it wasn't for charity. I straightened my hair, put on a loose purple tank top, skinny jeans and converse. There was no way I was wearing a dress tonight, it was Florida but it was raining, heavily. Evan came and picked me up and we caught a limo with several other WWE talent. I was a little nervous as TNA is based in Florida but they're not taping until next week, so I was more relaxed.

The 2 limos consisted of, Myself, Evan, Melina, John Morrison, CM Punk, Kelly, Eve, Mickie, Gail, Cody, Ted, Matt, Shane, Jericho, Rey, Cena, Orton, Truth and Kofi. When we got out, we took a few pictures with the fans and headed to the red carpet as WWE was supporting the cause. When we reached the red carpet, Evan put his arm around me and all the fans started screaming. I snuggled into him and smiled for the cameras. As the flashes went off, I looked at the entrance of the club, and for a slick minute, I thought I saw Jeff Hardy looking directly at me. I shook my head and shrugged it off, because when I looked again he was gone, I took a deep breath before entering the club with Evan by my side.

"What do you want to drink babe?" He asked kissing me on the cheek.

"Um, just a coke please, I don't feel like drinking tonight." I said smiling at him and he nodded. We all grabbed a table in the section that was reserved for all the WWE Superstars, I sat beside Evan and Melina.

"Mel, did you see anyone familiar here?" I asked, surely she'd know I was talking about Jeff if she had seen him.

"No I don't know any of these people, just the guys we came with, why did you see someone I should know?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, no I was just wondering." I said giving her a reassuring smile before taking a sip of my drink.

After a while I began dancing with Evan and the girls, we were all acting like idiots on the dance floor and suddenly I spotted Shannon Moore, he was talking to Matt at our table, I stopped dancing and headed to the bar to get another drink. As I was waiting to be served and bopping my head to the music I heard someone's voice, it was so familiar and It sent shivers up and down my spine, it could have only been one person, the only voice that could make me tremble in so many ways. That one southern voice that could make me melt.

"What's up stranger?" He said, I swallowed hard and turned to face him, I looked at him and froze silent. He was wearing a black tank top, baggy jeans with a white bandana. He still looked amazing as always, but I felt angry and betrayed by him, Over everything and maybe I had no reason to feel like this but I did. Before I could say anything Evan interrupted us.

"Dan do you want a__ I'll be damned, Jeff Hardy! What the hell are you doing here." He said to Jeff who still had his eyes on me.

"I was in town doing some promos for TNA, Matt told me you guys were hanging here, so I thought id stop by and see everyone." He said, and I could feel the rage build up inside me.

"Awesome man, well its great to see you again, we miss you in WWE don't we Dan?" Evan asked and Jeff looked at me for an answer. I looked at Evan and sighed.

"I need to go to the bathroom, then I'm going back to the hotel." I said walking away.

"Baby are you ok." Evan shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I stayed in the bathroom for about five minutes, figuring out how I could get out of here. I leaned my hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. The Danni I was 4 years ago, would never sleep with someone else's boyfriend, that's why my parents split up, because my Mom had slept with someone else. I had promised myself I would never do anything like that, but hey, I couldn't seem to keep that promise. I was as bad as my Mom.

When I came out of the bathroom Jeff was outside the door waiting for me.

"Are you not even going to say hello?" He asked taking my hand.

I glared at him and took my hand back. "Don't touch me Jeff! Get the hell away from me!" I said angrily.

"Whoa, what's wrong Danni, are you ok, did something happen?" He said holding me again. God I missed being in his hold, I missed his touch, his scent, but I hated him so much.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to walk away.

"Danni, please don't tell me we cant even talk anymore!" He said.

"Talk Jeff, you wanna talk now after all these months? Why not talk when you sold out and went back to TNA? Why now of all times Jeff?"

"Danni I…."

"Why didn't you ever call?" I asked my eyes tearing up.

"I didn't know if I should." He tried to explain.

"Yeah, well its not like it matters now anyway, if Evan asks tell him I went back to the hotel." I said before he spoke once more.

"So its true then, you and Evan are together?" He asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yeah its true." I said looking back at him.

"How long have you been together?" He asked quietly.

"Since the night you left, he asked me out to dinner, I agreed and he asked me out properly about a week later." I admitted.

"Is it serious?"

"It's only been six months but yeah its serious, who told you anyway?" I asked folding my arms.

"Randy did, about four months ago." He admitted.

"Sucks hearing things second hand isn't it." I said giving him a bitter grin.

"I didn't think it'd last long." He said.

I laughed at him. "What do you mean? You thought I'd just lie on the ground in self pity because I didn't get you, Evan's a good guy and he's been good to me."

"Does he know about us?" He questioned.

"There is no us remember?" I said.

"So he doesn't know." Jeff said putting a hand through his now shorter hair.

"No, there's no reason for him to."

"Do you love him?" He asked and I began getting frustrated.

"Don't you think its my turn to ask questions?" I asked and he nodded.

"Why TNA?"

He looked at me as if he was ready to give me a long answer. But suddenly said nothing.

"Come on Jeff, its not rocket science, why did you sell out? Why didn't you come back to the WWE?"

"I cant answer that right now." He said. I nodded.

"Whatever." I said bitterly before trying to leave once more.

"So do you love him." He said and I stopped to think.

I didn't need this right now, everything was going well with Evan, and I was finally getting over him, he couldn't be here asking me this.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked. I don't know what I wanted him to say to that. Did I want to hear that he loved me, that he didn't care, I don't know but something kept me waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't." He said quietly.

"I gotta go Jeff."

"Wait Danni, please don't go, I want to be able to talk to you, I care too much about you to lose you forever." He said.

"Obviously not enough!"

"Why cant we talk Danni?" He asked.

"Because Jeff, I cant do this, I cant talk and be normal with you, its too hard. I'm sorry." I said finally leaving. I took a deep breath before getting into a cab. I text Evan telling him I had gone back to the hotel because I had a pain in my head and that I was going to bed. When I finally reached my hotel room, I entered closing the door before me. I slid down onto the floor and cried. Still after six moths my love for him hadn't left, I had fooled myself into thinking that it had started fading away, but after tonight I knew I was lying to myself, he had more of an affect on me than anyone has ever had. I got more butterflies in my stomach just because he looked at me, he never had to say a word to make me fall for him, his being there did it all. Whether I wanted to admit it or not.

I lay on the ground for another few seconds before hearing a knock on the door. I picked myself off of the ground and wiped my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Jeff, Dan let me in please." I sighed and opened the door. He stood in the doorway looking at me.

"How did you know this is where I was staying?" I asked.

"I followed you here, you left in such a state, I couldn't just leave you go." He said and I began crying.

"Dan, please don't cry, you know I cant stand you crying."

"You shouldn't be here, I thought we decided to stay away from each other, I thought it was for the best."

"Well maybe I finally had a regret about our relationship Dan. Maybe I realised I cant stay away from you anymore."

"Don't Jeff please, you don't mean that." I said as he put his palm on my cheek.

"I do Danni. You wanna know why I went to TNA?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Because I started missing you, I tried to distract myself from thinking of you, tried going away, tried painting, tried to write songs but I could only think of you. I showed up on TNA to keep away from you, because If I didn't, I was going to come back to the WWE and I was going back for you. I was doing ok but then I heard you were coming to Florida and I couldn't stop myself anymore, you are my drug, I am addicted to you and it's the only thing I cant help, I feel nothing but emptiness without you Danni. I've tried so hard to stay away but I just cant do it anymore, I don't want to. Truth is I love you more than I want to admit to myself, and that scares me more than jumping off of a steel cage or a twenty five foot ladder."

"What about Beth, I thought you couldn't leave her, I begged you to stay and you left, is it because I'm with someone that you want me, because I'm not a toy Jeff!" I argued.

"I broke up with her." Is all he managed to say.

"When?"

"About a week ago. She wanted to start a family, wanted to have kids and I realised I couldn't live a lie, if we had kids and I decided to leave, id hate myself. Its not fair on her, its not fair on me, and no its not because you're with Evan that I wanted, you know you're not a toy, you're my life. Walking away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do Dan, I regretted it the minute you walked out with Evan that night. I never knew it would be so hard to see you with anyone else but it killed me." He admitted. I cried seeing the pain in his eyes. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay but I didn't think I could.

"You told me to forget you Jeff."

"Yeah, and you said you couldn't." He argued back.

"I tried to move on with Evan! It was fine until I saw you!" I shouted sitting on my bed, he took a seat beside me.

"Do you still love me?" He questioned.

"Jeff you cant ask me that, its not fair."

"I need to know." He said, his eyes so passionate.

"Jeff I." He didn't let me finish, instead he kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed my body more to him. He placed kisses all down my neck and I threw my head back, letting my long hair fall from my shoulder. His hands slowly searched my body and I whimpered as he softly nipped at the skin on my neck.

"Stop." Is all I could manage to say.

"What?"

"I cant do this to Evan." I admitted, as guilt overwhelmed me once more.

"Dan, do you love me, please tell me the truth."

"You already know the answer?"

"Is that a yes." He said grinning.

"You know it is." I said and he kissed me.

"But, I have Evan and that changes everything, I don't think I can leave him."

"Dan, I've gotta ask one more question, and if you say yes, then I cant let you go." He said holding me.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Do you love me more?"

"Jeff, I've never loved anyone more than I've loved you, but we've had so many complications in our relationship, can it work?"

"Its what we both want, and we'll always regret it if we don't try, Danni I'll come back to the WWE, I haven't officially signed with TNA, I'll do anything to be with you." I closed my eyes for a moment, wondering what I wanted, but it only took me a minute to think about what I wanted, what I've always wanted.

"Okay." I said cupping his face.

"Okay? You mean we're giving us a try?" He said as his face lit up.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, but I need to end things with Evan first, he deserves to know the truth."

"And this is really what you want, you and me together?"

"it's the only thing I've ever wanted, I'm tired of pretending to be happy without you, I'm tired of being scared and alone. I'm tired of fooling myself into believing that I don't need you. You are what I want." I said and he hugged me. I smiled, and for the first time in months it wasn't fake. It was real.

"I love you Dan, and I'll never leave you down again." He said holding me tightly, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." Finally I was here, I was in the place I always thought I should be. I was once again in the arms of Jeff Hardy, but this time everyone would know and we would be free to be together because in the end that's all we've ever wanted.

_**Dream Man- By Jeff hardy**_

_She has no words to describe The way he makes her feel She can't begin to imagine If he touched her, how it'd feel. Vision of his likeness At night, inside her dreams But at the dawning of wakefulness His memory's just a gleam. It's the closest she can get to him A knowledge she must bear. Only in the world of her subconscious Can she show him how she cares. A one-sided connection, She uses him as her muse. But he's unaware of her existence So he's not really hers to loose. She holds a tiny hope inside, Never sharing it with others, Of a secret love affair, That she might have with her dream lover. _

* * *

**_Well i didn't expect it to be that long, but i think it turned out ok! Maybe a bit chessey but meh! I hope you all enjoyed it. I just feel sorry for Evan Bourne whom I love. Maybe I should write a fic with him as the Star! :D_**


End file.
